Wake Me Up When September Ends
by SugarTing-Ting
Summary: Oneshot. Ela precisava expressar o quanto sentia sua falta. Precisava dizer o que havia guardado durante todos aqueles anos. Confessaria, uma última vez, o que ele significava para ela.


Wake me up when september ends

Por MG Mandini/ Mindy G

Oneshot

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso direito... – suspirou para si mesma enquanto fechava os olhos e massageava as têmporas. Não sabia nem ao menos por onde começar, ainda mais com aqueles olhos sérios e negros a fitando daquele modo frio.

Mas era apenas o jeito dele, ela sabia.

Abriu os olhos e o fitou novamente. Ele continuava com a mesma expressão.

Tomou fôlego antes de dizer:

- As coisas... desandaram sem você aqui, Sasuke-kun. – a emoção embargava sua voz. – O Naruto, ele, voltou do treinamento com o Jiraya-san e, o Kakashi voltou a... nos treinar... – respirou fundo. – Conhecemos o Sai, nosso novo companheiro de time e, - sorriu em meio à expressão triste. – ele parece muito com você, é verdade, mas é muito mal-educado e sempre tem um daqueles sorrisos falsos no rosto e...

"_Irritante." _

Quase podia escutá-lo dizendo aquilo...

Ela hesitou e fitou o chão enquanto suas duas mãos brincavam de enfiar as unhas umas debaixo das outras nervosamente.

- ... Ele vive... me chamando de feiosa e diz que o Naruto tem um, você sabe, pequeno... – ela riu um tanto dolorosa. – E, bem, o Naruto, ele continua o mesmo, porém, está mais... forte e, agora, ele tem a Hinata-chan e, eles estão noivos... – Levantou novamente o olhar ao Uchiha. Ele não parecia querer tirar aquele semblante irritado da face. – E, a Tsunade-shishou me treinou e, agora sou uma médica-nin no Hospital de Konoha e... Bem, muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você esteve fora... – ela disse um pouco mais temerosa. – Inclusive, a Ino e o Gaara, isso, o Kazekage da areia, eles estão casados... – olhou para ele alegremente, mas foi desestimulada por sua face novamente.

Ele não demonstrava, e nem demonstraria, nada.

Ele não sentia nada, não mais.

- O Neji, sim, o Neji e a Tenten estão namorando... Talvez eles fiquem noivos, não sei... – seu sorriso se alargou. Era bom ver os amigos juntos e despreocupados. – E, oh, sim, eu não posso esquecer, o Kakashi-sensei e o Gai-sensei deixaram de lado toda aquela luta, mais da parte do Gai-san, de lado. – seu sorriso se desmanchou. – Mas assim como houveram ganhos, também houveram perdas... O Jiraya-san ele... Morreu... E, o Naruto ficou muito triste com isso, mas agora está bem... – ela olhou para baixo. – Falando no Naruto, ele não queria de modo algum, desistir da promessa de te resgatar...

Seus olhos ficaram marejados, a visão turva por conta das lágrimas grossas.

- Ele é um ninja bravo e de bom coração. – ela disse. – Ele sempre será. – sorriu enquanto sentia a primeira lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Levou a mão pálida e delicada até o rosto do Uchiha.

Sentiu como era frio.

O moreno não a evitou, mas também não mostrou satisfação com o toque, o que a fez recolher a mão imediatamente.

Mal sei o que estou fazendo..., pensou consigo mesma.

- Desde que você se foi... Estes sete anos se passaram tão depressa. – sua face estava ruborizada, quase como se tivesse se arrependido por tocá-lo. – As coisas foram acontecendo tão rápido... Tudo ficou tão mais fácil de esquecer, e então, chegam as notícias sobre você... – as lágrimas caiam cada vez mais. – E tudo ficou tão escuro... Tão feio... Tão sem sentido...

A garota levou as mãos às têmporas mais uma vez, como se tentasse se acalmar.

Suspirou pesadamente, e voltou a encarar o Uchiha mais uma vez.

- As únicas coisas boas que eu tinha em minha mente, eram memórias... – ela sorriu triste. – Apenas memórias... Tão abstratas como o vento... Intocáveis como o mais inatingível dos pontos... E nelas, eu apenas conseguia ver seu rosto, tudo ao redor estava nublado, porque... Só você importava pra mim... – fungou. – E eu sabia que, se um dia, eu voltasse a te encontrar, você seria o mesmo de sempre. Você não mudaria.

Olhou para o nada por alguns segundos tentando recobrar-se.

- Eu... me desculpe, eu devia me controlar...

Fungou baixo e suspirou recobrando o fôlego.

- A única coisa que eu sei... É que eu queria que isso tudo fosse um sonho, e você me acordasse disso tudo, e me fizesse ver que essa não precisa ser a realidade porque... Eu sinto sua falta... O Naruto sente sua falta... O Kakashi-sensei sente sua falta... O Time 7 sente sua falta! – sua voz alcançou um timbre de voz mais alto e emocionado, chegara ao ponto em que tinha de se controlar para não abrir um berreiro. – A inocência não ficou comigo por muito tempo... Tudo o que era bonito e colorido, para mim, ficou preto e branco e, de repente, as coisas foram perdendo a graça, e o gosto... E tudo o que me importava fazer, era salvar a vida dos outros, não a minha...

A realidade a havia chocado, ela só havia percebido seus erros apenas quando resolvera contar ao Uchiha.

- A verdade é... O sufixo "kun" perdeu o sentido quando não adicionado ao seu nome... – vagou o olhar por nenhum ponto em especial. – Todo o amor que eu sentia antes... foi apagado, e eu só queria te trazer de volta...

Ela tocou o vidro da porta-retrato do Time sete, novamente.

A expressão de Sasuke ainda continuava fria.

- Essa foto, Sasuke-kun... É o meu único vestígio de que você realmente existiu... – controlou as forças para não chorar diante de seu amado, que estava aprisionado no pedaço de papel à sua frente. – E, quando você partiu, foi a única coisa que continuou fazendo sentido...

Levou a mão esquerda, que não estava ocupada pela porta-retrato, até a boca e controlou um soluço.

Três lágrimas caíram no vidro.

-Eu quero te dizer... Obrigado. – a voz estava trêmula. – Obrigado por tudo que você representou por mim. Obrigado por me deixar fazer parte de sua vida.

Obrigado por tudo.

A mão, ainda sobre a boca da ninja, foi mordida por seus próprios dentes a fim de suportar mais um soluço. O copo, que tremia por conta do choro, tentava não mostrar indícios de tristeza, porém, nenhuma das tentativas da garota, estava dando certo.

- Eu segui em frente... Depois de tanto tempo, eu consegui seguir em frente. – as lágrimas ainda escorriam por sua face. – Eu percebi que eu tinha que viver mesmo sem você. Eu percebi que perder você, foi uma lição, e hoje, eu agradeço aos deuses por me deixar ser forte.

Pausou e relaxou antes de continuar.

- Sete anos... Time 7... – ela sorriu tristemente. – Você não acha engraçado?

Tirou a mão dos lábios e levou à foto do Uchiha mais novo novamente.

- Depois que você morreu... Minha vida não foi mais a mesma, eu tive que continua-la sem um propósito... Mas agora eu tenho um... Eu quero te deixar orgulhoso de mim.

Levou os lábios até a foto e a beijou levemente.

- Eu só queria dizer que... Aonde quer que você esteja...

Levou os olhos até o céu, através da janela de seu quarto.

- ... Eu estou com você...

_Setes anos se passaram tão depressa._

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar._

**Bem... eu tinha que escrever... Tipo, veio a idéia em minha cabeça, e eu não achei outra música melhor para expressá-la do que "Wake me up when september ends" do Green Day. Então, eu queria esclarecer para quem não entendeu a oneshot, que o Sasuke, havia morrido e Sakura nunca mais o havia encontrado desde seus doze anos de idade, e então, soube da notícia de morte dele àquele ano, por isso que ela está conversando com o retrato dele, como se fosse a última confissão que não pudera ter com seu amor =/ Triste e confuso, né? Eu sei **

**Espero que gostem =D **


End file.
